Question: Simplify to lowest terms. $\dfrac{30}{27}$
Answer: What is the greatest common factor (GCD) of 30 and 27? $30 = 2\cdot3\cdot5$ $27 = 3\cdot3\cdot3$ $\mbox{GCD}(30, 27) = 3$ $\dfrac{30}{27} = \dfrac{10 \cdot 3}{ 9\cdot 3}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{30}{27}} = \dfrac{10}{9} \cdot \dfrac{3}{3}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{30}{27}} = \dfrac{10}{9} \cdot 1$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{30}{27}} = \dfrac{10}{9}$